The Other Me
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: Sequel To Virus Reese has given up on trying to kill Fiona, so she goes after Van instead. Reese messes with Van, making his evil half come out at certain times. How is Fiona going to stop this process, can she save Van before its too late! VF
1. The Trouble Begins

A/N: It has been a while. Sorry it took so long to get this sequel up!!!!!! I have been really busy with my other stories and other crap too. Well since I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Let me see, nope, don't own Zoids!

*****

The Other Me: Chapter 1- The Trouble Begins

*****

It was a Beautiful day outside the Red River base where Van and Fiona were currently staying, almost beautiful as the girl standing next to Van, or at least where Van was concerned 

"So Van, what do you want to do today," Fiona asked as she looked over to Van, who was standing next to her.

"I don't know, how about we start with breakfast," Van suggested.

"But we just ate," said Fiona as she looked over at him with a small smile.

"But I'm still hungry," Van complained looking over to face Fiona.

"You and your stomach are always hungry," said Fiona as she patted Van's stomach.

"What can I say, I'm a guy who likes food," said Van as he grabbed Fiona's hand.

"Fine, we will go get something to eat," said Fiona as Vans face lit up. 

*****

"Satisfied," Fiona asked as Van finished his last bite of Papaya.

"Almost," said Van as he and Fiona stood up, Van paying the bill as the two walked out of the restaurant. 

"What more could you want, you just ate enough meals to last me 2 days!" Fiona asked as Van looked over to her.

"Well maybe a small kiss could satisfy my hunger," said Van as Fiona just shook her head.

"I live to serve your great hunger," said Fiona as she looked over at Van.

"That's good," said Van as he lifted Fiona's chin so their lips would meet in a sweet kiss.

*****

A mysterious cloaked Figure watched the two from the restaurants ally.

"It's a good thing Raven isn't here to see this," the figure exclaimed, "He'd probably puck all over the place."

She watched as Fiona wrapped her arms around Van's neck.

Enough was enough, she was going to put an end to this loving couple. Once and for all. Sure she had made a promise not to ever hurt Fiona again, but that little promise never said she couldn't hurt Van. The girl pulled out her tranquilizer, filling it with a clear liquid from the glass bottle in the other hand. 

"Perfect," She exclaimed, but when she looked back the kissing couple was gone. "No where did they go!"

She quickly raced into the ally, she would find them, and it didn't matter where they went. 

*****

By the time Van and Fiona had decided to head back the sun was beginning to set. 

But the figure always seemed to find them, but each time she managed to lose them, and all the flirting and kissing was beginning to annoy her.

This time, they would not get away from her! She quickly brought the gun to her face, setting her targets on the two the were retreating back towards the base. 

*****

Fiona snuggled close to Van as they were walking back, content with just being with him. 

Van smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

*****

Finally the time had come! The girl shot the gun as the small needle hurled at an amazing speed. She let an evil laugh ring.

*****

Van hadn't even seen or heard anything, until he felt something pierce his shoulder. Van fell to the ground, supporting himself with one arm, while he clutched his should with the other. The pain was intense.

"Van!" Fiona knelt at his side while the girls' evil laugher filled her ears. 

"Reese" said Van weakly.

"Hang on Van," said Fiona as tears stained her cheeks.  

"Don't worry, that shot wont kill him," said Reese as she appeared right beside Fiona.

"You, BUT YOU PROMISED!" Fiona yelled angrily.

"No, I promised not to harm you, his name was never mentioned in that who compromise," said Reese with a smug smile.   

"I don't have time to argue with you!" said Fiona as she tried to help Van to his feet. "Can you walk, we are almost at the base," Fiona pleaded as she looked at Van.

"Yah," said Van as he stood up, Fiona allowed him to lean on her as she began to head back to the base. 

"Enjoy his company while you can!" Reese yelled, sure it wouldn't kill Van, but Fiona would get a whole new outlook on who she thought Van was. This was too good. Reese soon disappeared, her laughter following her all the way.

***** 

As soon as they made it to the base Van collapsed onto the floor, a little blood dripping from where whatever had hit him had pierced him. 

Fiona raced to the little red button labeled, Emergency. She quickly pressed it, alarms around her started to glow red as she raced back to Van's side, looking for whatever had pierced him. 

Soon enough, plenty of soldiers had gathered around the two. Herman and Schubaltz made there way through the crowd. Schubaltz had come to visit Van and Fiona for a little while. 

"Fiona what happened?" Herman asked when he saw the two.

"It was Reese, you've got to help him Herman, You've just got too!" Fiona pleaded as Herman nodded.

"Take him to the infirmary right away!" Herman commanded as a few soldiers took Van out of Fiona's arms. 

Fiona stood up. 

"It's going to be alright," Karl reassured as Fiona looked over.

"Reese told me something, she told me that whatever she hit him with wouldn't kill him, do you think its true," Fiona asked quietly.

"Could be, but don't you worry, Van's a strong guy, he wont let something as small as that take his life away!" said Karl as he offered Fiona a smile. She smiled back.

Herman was ushering all of the leftover soldiers out the door. 

"Hey Fiona, why don't you go see what the doctors have to say about him," Herman suggested as Fiona nodded racing out the door and down the hall.

"Those two fit well together," said Karl as Herman just nodded, the two of them heading back to whatever they were doing before the whole situation. (Don't think like that, sicko's)  

*****

"To tell you the truth, I can't find anything wrong with him," the doctor told Fiona as she arrived in the infirmary. "Its looks just like he's been nicked with something."

"That's wonderful news," said Fiona, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. 

"The pain reliever we gave him is keeping him asleep, you can see him if you want," The doctor said as he pointed to the door behind him.

"Thanks so much," said Fiona as she opened the door.

"No problem," said the doctor as Fiona disappeared behind the door.

"Young Love, a beautiful thing," said the doctor with a smile.

*****

All the white in the room gave it an eerie feeling. The room was dimly lit, but that didn't stop Fiona from racing over to Van's side.

"Van, I don't know what Reese wanted to happen to you, but it didn't work," said Fiona as she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

Fiona loved it when she got to see Van sleep, he was peaceful, when he did have any nightmares that is. All of this silence was making her sleepy. With a yawn, she rested her head in her arms at the foot of the bed. 

'Maybe if I take a little nap, Van will be awake when I get up,' Fiona thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

But what neither the Doctor or Fiona could tell, was the struggle going on inside Van's mind and body.

*****

Well that's all I got so far. You will have to wait and see what's going to happen to Van. Please leave me a review, they make me feel loved! Once again, sorry for the long delay!!!!! Please accept my sincerest apology!!!!!!!

Ja'ne

Michiko     


	2. Evil Surfaces

A/N: The idea's just keep popping up in my little stupid MIND!!! Well enough about me, thanks everyone for all of the wonderful reviews!!!!! I feel loved!!!!!! Ok, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I said it once, and I will say it again, I, and I repeat, I DO NOT Own Zoids. 

*****

The Other Me-Chapter 2- Evil surfaces 

*****

Van slowly opened his eyes. 

"Where am I," Van muttered as his eyes slowly focused to see his soundings. He looked over to the small clock beside him. Its red lighted numbers read 3:33 am. Van shook his head, man did he have a headache. He stood up in bed, smiling when he saw Fiona lying there. He may have had a headache but one thing was sure, he really had to take a pee.

Van began to make his way to the bathroom. Suddenly as if someone had stabbed his head, pain shot through it. He clutched his head sinking to his knees.

"What s this feeling," Van asked himself as a white light appeared around him. Soon enough the white light disappeared. 

Van stood up, his normal G.F. outfit had been replaced. This new outfit was black, pure black. The new black cape swirled at his feet. Van felt a new energy source, something he had felt only inside, now was his time to everything he wanted to happen that his other side wouldn't let happen, to be UNLEASHED!!!

Van's evil half looked around the room. And there she was, his other half's angel. He looked over to where Fiona was sleeping, this could get good if he planned this right. His other half wouldn't allow anything to happen against Fiona's own will, but he had things he wanted to do (Don't think that far ahead -_-`). But that could wait, he had other stuff he wanted to do that didn't involve loving Fiona. 

The door slid open as he stepped outside he surveyed the base, finding the best place, he lifted the can of Tickle Me Pink spray paint. 

"What to write," Van pondered to himself. "That's it!" With that he began his work.

As soon as he was finished he threw the empty spray paint bottle to the ground, leaving it there as he ventured back into the base. 

"Now for a little romantic fun," said Van as he stepped back into the eerie white room. Fiona lay in the same spot as she was before. 

Van quickly, in order to wake her, pushed the glass of water off of the nightstand, it fell to the floor with a crash as it shattered. 

Fiona slowly opened her eyes at hearing the sound. 

"Van! Your awake!" Fiona exclaimed as she ran to hug him, but she stopped short. "What on Zi are you wearing?"

"Don't you like my new look?" Van asked as at her.

"What was wrong with your old look?" Fiona asked in a bit of a shock, surly Van would never wear anything like THAT! It looked like something someone evil would wear.

"It was too goody-goody looking," Van replied as he walked closer to her. 

"That's fine if you wanted to change your look, but that looks like something Raven would wear," Fiona exclaimed as Van slipped his arm around her waist.

"Perfect," Van whispered as he pulled Fiona into an unexpected kiss. 

Fiona quickly pulled away, Van had never kissed her like that before. 

"Who are you, I know that you are not the Van I know!" said Fiona as she backed up as far as she could go.

"So you've figured me out," said Van as he let out a laugh. "You're right, I'm not your goody-goody Van, and I'm what most people would probably call his Bad Boy side. But we still have the same mind, except I do everything that your Van wouldn't dare do."

Fiona's eyes grew wide as Van had her pinned against the wall. 

"He has things on his mind, but he loves you too much, he doesn't want to hurt you or your relationship, but I am willing to give it all a try," Van whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Get away from me!" Fiona yelled. 

"Don't worry," said Van as he started to kiss up her exposed neck. 

Fiona didn't know what to do, part of her wanted him to keep going because it felt so GOOD! But the other half was telling her to pull away, this wasn't her Van giving her love bites all over her neck. But how could something so bad, feel so good, she wondered to herself.

Fiona looked out the window to see the first rays of the sun, Van still hadn't let up on the kisses, he just kept moving slowly upward. 

"What's so interesting outside," Van asked as he stopped kissing to look out the window. As soon as he saw the sunlight the change instantly took place. Van clutched his head once again falling to his knees. 

"Van," Fiona whispered as she stepped back.

Once again the white light appeared and disappeared as quickly as it had left, leaving Van back in his original form.  

"VAN!" Fiona yelled as Van looked over.

"Fiona, what happened," asked Van, confused as he stood up.

"Van thank God your back," said Fiona as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck burring her now tear filled face in Van's face.

"Hey its ok," said Van as he hugged her close. His eyesight trailed to the red marks on her neck. "Fiona, what happened to your neck?"

Fiona told him everything that had happened, her tears gushing out uncontrollably.

"Oh Fiona, I'm so sorry!" said Van as he hugged her close again.  "I can see why you would never love me again after that."

"Of course I still love you! Its not like you can control that, Reese is the one making you do that stuff, besides it didn't really bother me, it was just the fact that it wasn't you," said Fiona as she looked up. 

"You mean that," Van asked.

"Of course I do, I just hope that your other half didn't do anything else but come after me, or we will have some explaining to do."

"Yah I hope you are right," But as soon as Van said that there was an angry knock on the door. 

"VAN! You have some serious explaining to do!" Van heard an angry voice.

"Oh dear," said Fiona as she opened the door.

"Excuse me Fiona," said Herman as he stepped into the room. "Van! How could you write something like that on the side of the base!"

"What do you mean," asked Van as he looked over to Fiona.

"Come and see for yourself," said Herman as Van followed him out the door, Fiona following the two. 

"Oh My!" said Fiona as she looked at what was written on the wall.

Raven wears Purple and Pink spotted underwear, signed, Van Flyheight.

"Look I can explain," said Van as he began to tell Herman of his situation. 

As soon as Van was finished Herman looked at him like he was crazy. "You expect me to believe you?"

"Fiona's got the marks on her neck to prove it," said Van as he pointed at Fiona, who showed Herman all the marks on her neck. 

"I don't know what to say," Herman replied as he looked at the two. "You two go back to Van's room until I can think of something." 

"Thanks Herman for understanding," said Van as he and Fiona headed back into the base. 

"What should I do, this is quite a problem," Herman asked himself as he too headed into the base.

*****

Van and Fiona sat together, Fiona sitting on Van's lap in a chair talking about the current problem.

"It must only happen at night!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Why do you say that," asked Van.

"Because you are fine now, you didn't happen to see what time it was when you woke up did you?"

"Yah, about 3:30," said Van as he took into consideration this idea.

Fiona let out a yawn as Van looked over. 

"Maybe you should get some sleep, you look tired, here," said Van as he laid Fiona's head against his chest. He pulled the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around the two of them.   

Fiona cuddled closer, soon enough falling asleep. Van looked down.

"I wont let him hurt you again," said Van as he ruffled Fiona's hair. 

Suddenly something whizzed by Van's ear, sticking into the wall beside him. Careful not to wake Fiona, he pulled off the small note attached. 

~5 days until your change becomes permanent, you had better hope your girlfriend can find a cure (which is very unlikely), or you are both doomed. Enjoy Fiona while you can! Reese~

Van gritted his teeth in anger, this was bad, but he couldn't worry Fiona, at least not now. He set the note onto the table beside him. With some many things flowing through his mind, he also fell into a light slumber.

Herman walked in, seeing the two in this state of peace, he walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

*****

So how did you like. This one was a little longer than the other. I am trying to work on all three of my stories at the same time, but it isn't working very well. Well I aint got much to say. Please leave me a nice review!!!!!!!!!!! It will be appreciated and I will love you forever and always.

Aloha,

Michiko 


	3. Time to Herself

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter is the past weeks of finding some songs I liked for this chapter. Get this, I'm even writing my own book! Sweet yah!!!!! Ok, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or even Zoids for that matter.

******

The Other Me: Chapter 3- Time to Herself 

******

It was early afternoon when Van first woke from his long nap. He found Fiona still sleeping peacefully against him. 

He gently ran his fingers through her long blond hair. She just cuddled closer, smiling in her sleep.

Van smiled, just realizing how much she meant to him. He would have to do everything within his own power not to lose her to his other half.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, she was his world.

He planted a small kiss on her forehead, as she stirred, slowly opening her sunset eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Van greeted as Fiona sat up, stretching. 

"Hey Van," Fiona smiled once again as she leaned back against him.

Van wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Why cant we just stay like this forever?" Fiona asked softly.

"Who says we cant," Van replied. 

"Oh Van, you know we cant, we still have to find a way to fix your little problem," Fiona sighed. 

"Yah, about that . . ." Van trailed, remembering the note that Reese had sent.

"What about it Van," Fiona sat up, looking at Van's face for any trace of what he was leading to.

"Here," Van said as he handed Fiona the note that he had received the night before.

Fiona read it over carefully, her eyes widening. 

"This is awful Van!"

"Yah, I know," Van replied as Fiona jumped off his lap.

Van stood up, tossing the blanket back on the bed.

Fiona began to pace back in forth, trying to decide what to do.

"Fiona, calm down, I'm sure we'll think of something," Van reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Fiona turned around, tears filling her eyes.

"But what if I don't find out a cure in time, then I may lose you to her, and I don't want that to happen."

Van pulled her close, allowing her to cry on him.

"Don't worry, I have faith that you will find something to help me," Van whispered as Fiona looked up.

Van cleared away her tears, "Now come on, lets get something to eat, then we can decide on what to do."

"Alright," Fiona replied as the two left the room.

*****

"Try as you may Alisi Lynette, you wont be able to stop this process, he'll be mine for eternity!"

*****

By the time the two had finished eating, Van had thought of a plan to keep Fiona away from his inter self. 

"Fiona, I figure, if you research in the private research room, then when I change, I wont be able to get to you. You and Gramps are the only ones with keys, am I right?"

"Yes, you are!" Fiona responded. 

"And I remember you showing me that it has a couch for you to sleep on when you get tired, this plan my actually work, and I'm sure Gramps has already heard of my condition, so he knows to be more cautious than normal." Van said as he looked over at Fiona.

"Yes! You're a genius Van," Fiona said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Yah, I know," Van replied, as he looked down at Fiona.

*****

Fiona unlocked the door to the research lab after grabbing a few things of her own.

"Now stay here and don't come out alright," Van warned.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss you so much!" Fiona complained.

"Me too, but its for the best."

"I know," said Fiona as she looked up, knowing they were doing this for her protection.

Van bent down, meting Fiona's lips in a passionate good night kiss. 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Van said as they broke apart. 

"I'll be waiting," Fiona said as she stepped back into the room.

"I love you!" Van called before Fiona shut the door.

"I love you too!" 

The door slid silently shut as Van retreated to his room to wait for what he knew would happen sometime.

*****

Fiona gave a heavy sigh, already missing Van, even though he had only been gone 5 minutes.

It was going to be a long night.

Fiona sat down in the soft chair, clicking the power button on the drive, waiting for it to boot up.

A small bell ringed, telling her that the coffee was ready.

She stood up, adding her normal dosage of salt before seating herself down in front of the now pink computer screen.

She placed a cd into the cd player beside her. The cd titled Moonbay's mix, funny thing is, she found it in Van's room. It didn't really matter though.

She listened to the songs as she keyed various things into the computer, till some files came up that she began to read. 

The song that was playing began to catch her attention. It kinda reminded her of the predicament she and Van had been in not too long ago.

_Hold on to me Love,_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say is I love you and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Fiona continued to type, but keeping one ear on the song.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured life,_

_It ends here tonight._

_I'll miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things,_

_Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree._

_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured  life,_

_It ends here tonight._

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here._

_But still you wait to know the truth._

_No ones there._

Fiona stopped typing all together. 

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid._

_Calling me,_

_Holding me,_

_As you fade tonight,_

Silent tears began to fall down her face, but she quickly wiped them away, she had to be strong for Van.

_Say goodnight_

_        Holding my Last Breath_

_Don't be afraid._

_       Safe inside myself_

_Calling me,_

_      Are all my thoughts of you.,_

_Holding me_

_       Sweet Raptured life._

_      It ends here tonight._

As the song ended, Fiona just sat there.

"I'd give anything, even if it meant me having to go through that painful virus if it brought Van back to normal." Fiona whispered, continuing her typing at a slower pace than before.

The range of songs varied so much, some went from heavy metal, to slow romantic songs about love, and of course Moonbay had recorded her transporter song. 

Fiona let out a yawn, as she sipped more of her coffee. She was going nowhere fast. She glanced over at the clock, which read 2:56am.  It was time for some sleep. She quickly saved all her information in a disk, a pretty hot pink disk. 

She placed the disk in her sash, and made her way to the couch, pulling out a blanket and pillow, turning off the CD player, laying herself down onto the couch. 

Fiona drifted into sleep, praying Van would be all right without her.

*****

Soon enough the clock in Van's room read 3:00 am. He'd been trying to sleep, but Fiona lingered on his mind. What he wouldn't give to know she was all right. 

He stood, up.

"Maybe I'll just go for a midnight snack." Van began to walk to the door. 

Suddenly he collapsed to the floor. Again appeared the white light, surrounding him. Completely transforming him.

*****

YAY!!!!!!! I finally finished!!!!!!!! The chapter anyway. Yah, I was going to add more songs, but the chapter was already longer than my normalcy, but I don't think you will argue. Well it was a stupid chapter, I know, and I probably screwed over that song I used, which was My Last Breath by Evanesance. Well that's all I have to say. Review please; tell me, good or bad, and what I should do to improve!!!!!!!

Later Days,

Michiko 


End file.
